The Red Head
by writeroneday
Summary: This has been bouncing around in my head, even while I was writing the other stories and it just had to come out…This is from Number Crunch, the scene was Reese rushing into Wendy's Hair Salon to save her…I Wonder what was going on in his mind?


This has been bouncing around in my head, even while I was writing the other stories and it just had to come out…This is from Number Crunch, the scene was Reese rushing into Wendy's Hair Salon to save her…I Wonder what was going on in his mind? Please read and review.

POI

He had already been too late to save the first number that Finch had given him, Clare Ryan. John Reese felt disgusted and angry with himself. If he hadn't been late getting into HQ, if he hadn't been snooping around then maybe he could have saved her. But she was dead, a bullet to the head.

"I have Wendy in sight Finch…" He was standing across the street, talking to Finch when a suspicious person showed, a motorcycle rider who was dressed in biker's leathers and a full coverage black helmet. The rider pulled up and got off the bike and hurried into the salon, headed directly for Windy. Reese launched into action, running across the street, stepping in behind the biker.

John Reese was so keyed up that when the biker, who he was standing directly behind, reached into the pouch slung across the front of his chest and pulled out an envelope instead of a gun, it knocked John off his game. He stilled the reaction to pull his weapon; he had already reached for it. The dispatch biker took the signed receipt and turned around having to step around John, he was so close to him. "Excuse me" he had said, John was still looking for a weapon when he heard her voice and looked up at a beautiful red head.

"Hi, can I help you?" What she saw standing in front of her was a very handsome man, in bad need of a proper hair styling. She gave him one of her best smiles, this guy was very good looking, even with a bad hair cut. She let her eyes rove over him.

He realized the beautiful red head standing in front of him had asked him a question. The adrenalin coursing through his system had no place to go, he stood there looking stupid_. 'Talk Reese, say something, don't stand here...say something…God she is beautiful'_

He blinked. "I…" She was the one he was here to protect, she was in danger. He blinked again, trying to get his head back in the moment, she was a beauty, not like the picture he had in his pocket of her, his tight lipped smile loosened a little. "Uh, I need to make an appointment." He finally got his mind and mouth to work. _'yeah Reese, you are in a hair place, make an appointment…bright…'mentally he rolled his eyes in disgust…yeah make an appointment, real smart move._

Then she had made it even worse, she again smiled at him, it lit her face up and reaching out she touched his hair, saying something about if the gray was natural or out of a bottle. His mind was scrambled, she was flirting it him, and she touched the side of his head.

His mind was still jumbled trying to stand down and catch up at the same time. "It's…It's ah-."

"Sexy…" She dropped her hand from the side of his head, took him by the arm and turning him, she moved him toward the back of the Salon.

From the minute she had touched the side of his head, his mind had taken a left turn to no where. He allowed her to guide him toward the back. Moving, he was moving…_'Sexy…she said sexy. She thinks I am sexy'_

"So, are you single?" Her voice was light and airy. As she spoke she had gave him a little extra squeeze on his arm.

He took a couple steps. "What?" His eyes were scanning the room for anyone that might be dangerous; his brain caught what she had said. "Single… yes…" They started up the steps; he felt a dozen pairs of eyes turn toward him.

Wendy smiled as she directed him into the upper area, the place was full of woman hair stylists. She smiled and proclaimed. "Girls, he is single."

He gave a tight lipped smile. _'She is displaying me like I am a treat.'_ She steered him to a chair and got him to sit, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Reese looked at her reflection in the mirror and let a small smile touch his lips. "I just needed to make an appointment." He saw a smirk cross her face; she put a hand on his shoulder. He saw concern come into her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you out on the street looking like this…" And then she gave him the most childish, gorgeous smile he had seen in a long time.

He gave her a bit of bewildered look. _'Calm down Reese…it's just a woman…you can handle this.' _A half panicked smile touched his lips. _'A damn good looking woman.'_

-30- end


End file.
